


For days to say goodbye

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad Ending, The children adore his father, but is not his fault
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: No había solución a su situación, solamente le quedaba despedirse de todos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí traigo un fic de esos corta venas XD ahora espero al menos que este mes pueda acabar con mis pendientes y empezar con mis nuevos proyectos, espero :’V. Me inspire en este fic mientras escuchaba de Imagine Dragons – Lost Cause  
> Disclaimer: Las películas de X-Men no me pertenecen, de ser así, bueno las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, un final CHERIK feliz por ejemplo.  
> Aclaraciones: El fic está entre X-Men First Class y X-Men DOFP, hay la aparición de los tres hijos de Erik, quienes existen antes de que Erik conociese a Charles : Pietro, Wanda y Lorna, niños que saben quién es su padre y él es un padre que cuando puede va a visitarlos de forma clandestina ya que la relación con las dos madres, es mala, por ser el un mutante, claro. Sin nada más que agregar.
> 
> Enjoy!

—Dígalo de una buena vez - dijo el hombre calmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se había sentido bastante mal en los últimos meses, casualmente desde su ultimo enfrentamientos con otra corporación que quería capturar a su gente, en tanto estaba evadiendo los ataques lo tomaron por sorpresa y le arrojaron un dardo con un contenido de quien sabe que, mato al tipo y destruyo la corporación claro, y claro al final pensó que ese veneno no era nada, pero se equivocó.

Había hecho esfuerzos grandes con su poder, ahora su cuerpo le dolía cada vez que usaba sus poderes, y no solamente eso, había a veces dolor agudo tanto que le costaba respirar, pudo encontrar un médico, mutante como él claro, jamás dejaría que los doctores humanos lo tocasen, se hizo hacer varios análisis y cuando al fin iba a saber la respuesta de su mal, lo tenían en suspenso.

El doctor limpió sus lentes como si estuviese ganando tiempo para hablar.

—Por lo que veo no es una buena noticia.

—Señor Lehnsherr, sus poderes lo están matando por dentro, y al ritmo que ha estado pasando, no hay forma de revertirlo - nunca pensó en poner una cara de incredulidad en su vida.

—Voy a morir - dijo serio, en sí, estaba afirmando su destino con el tono de voz tan severo.

—Sí.

—Mis poderes me han estado matando…

El médico le explico que a causa de ese veneno o "cura" como decían los homosapiens hacia que si el mutante mientras más use sus poderes el veneno corrompería mas su cuerpo, matándolo desde adentro lentamente, de una u otra forma se alegró de ser el único que había recibido esa porquería.

—Muy bien, gracias por su ayuda no se la hubiera pedido a nadie.

—Lamento no poder hacer algo más por usted.

—Ya hecho suficiente, una última pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cuatro días - el alemán asintió y se retiró del lugar en silencio.

El primer día se encargó de dar la noticia a sus tres mutantes de confianza, Raven, Azazel y Emma. La jovencita azul lloró se enfadó gritándole por qué no había ido antes, pero ya era tarde para reproches, los dejó a cargo a los tres guiar a la Hermanad, sabía que dejaba a su gente en buenas manos, ellos guiarían a los mutantes a su rebelión y libertad.

—Sigo sin poder creer que estés tan tranquilo - dijo el hombre rojo.

—Con lamentarme no me curaré - dijo viendo la chimenea —Azazel necesito que hagas algo importante conmigo, es algo que solamente tú puedes hacer, es algo así como mi última voluntad - dijo con un rostro tranquilo, después de un rato contándole su plan, el hombre rojo accedió, dio aviso que saldrían por los siguientes tres días y partió de una misión abandonada desde hace muchos años lejos de los humanos que ahora estaba como refugio temporal de su hermandad.

***

Su primera parada; California del Norte (1)

Era ya las once de la noche y la pequeña Lorna Dane no podía dormir.

Su madre había salido con su padrastro de viaje y ella estaba sola con su tía, era siempre lo mismo, y sólo a veces su padre iba a verla, a estar un rato con ella, sabía que si lo descubrían seria encarcelado por los humanos, a la temprana edad de seis y ya odiaba a muchos humanos, sobre todo a los que querían ver muerto a su amado padre, a quien extrañaba mucho cada día.

Tras ver por la ventana de la habitación de su madre pudo ver una nube roja aparecer en medio de la calle intransitada dos hombres uno rojo y otro con el ceño fruncido, reconoció al otro hombre, no podía gritar así que se limitó a correr a su cuarto y desde la ventana abierta hacer señal que estaba despierta y que mejor que hacer flotar una señal de alto.

Los hombres lo vieron y aparecieron al instante en la habitación de la niña.

—¡Vati! - grito en voz baja la niña aferrándose a su padre —Vati te extrañe muchísimo - dijo con la voz cortada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su padre se arrodillo y la abrazo también acariciando sus cabellos verdes, efecto de su mutación.

—Mein Schatz - dijo el también en alemán, besando repetidas veces su frente y su mejilla.

—¿Papi estas mal? Te veo muy delgado, tus ojoeras se parecen a las de un mapache.

—"Ojeras" querida - corrigió suavemente —Y sí tesoro, he estado algo mal últimamente, pero pronto me repondré - miro a su acompañante y lo presento a su hija —Querida él es Azazel, el me ayudo a venir hasta aquí.

—Mucho gusto, soy Lorna Lehnsherr gracias por ayudar a mi papi a que venga a verme - dijo la niña con una sonrisa blanca, el hombre rojo se inclinó como un caballero ante una dama y su padre se sintió muy feliz al ver que su hija se consideraba una Lehnsherr y no una Dane, un pequeño sentimiento de superioridad brotó en su pecho.

—El placer es mío princesa - sonrió y se dirigió a Erik —Vendré antes del amanecer.

—¿No te quedaras a acompañarnos? - pregunto el alemán —No estás obligado a irte.

—Tranquilo jefe, quiero ir a la iglesia, sólo para asustar a los que entren, mi apariencia siempre ayuda - rio el ruso, tenía una forma rara de causar polémica a los demás.

—Procura que no te echen agua bendita.

—Procurare que a un sacerdote le dé un infarto - se rio y desapareció.

—¿Papi quieres jugar? - llamó la niña a su padre mientras agarraba sus muñecas.

—¿No haremos ruido mi niña?

—Nop papi mi tía cayó como muerto en cuanto se acomodó en la cama de mi mamá, nada le haría despertar trabajo muchísimo, podría hacer un gran ruido y no se despertaría.

Jugo esas horas con su hija, hermosos momentos que, por la situación de ambos, no pudo hacerlos seguidos.

—¿Tu madre?

—Salió de viaje con el señor Dane, el siempre habla mal de ti, no sabe que eres el mutante más fuerte y que lo harías gritar - sonrió mientras servía té imaginario a su padre —En cuanto tenga edad suficiente cambiare mi apellido por Lorna Lehnsherr, con el alias de Polaris y defenderé a los mutantes, como tú - sonrió, su hija tena un parecía grande con él, todos sus hijos en sí, quizás porque ella tenía sus poderes la entendía mas, se sintió muy orgullo de su hija, por soñar con ayudar a sus semejantes.

—Polaris, es un gran seudónimo.

—Quería llamarme Magneta, pero no sonaba genial – rio y su padre la acompaño y la abrazó muy fuerte, o con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, después de jugar un poco más, la niña se sintió cansada y se fue a la cama con su padre llevándola como princesa.

—Antes de irme tengo un regalo para ti, es muy práctico - dijo con una sonrisa y sacó una brillante esfera pequeña pero un poco pesada, era metal puro.

—¿Una pelota de metal? - miro con extrañeza ante el raro regalo de su progenitor

—Una esfera hija, con ella podrás darle la forma que quieras, podrás practicar mucho tus poderes con ella.

—¿Puedes mostrarme? - una petición que no podía negar, le dolería mucho, pero ya que, una pequeña demostración.

Con sus manos algo temblorosas la esfera dio forma a una pequeña niña abrazada a un osito.

—¡Soy yo! - sonrió alegre pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a su progenitor respirar con dificultad, como si le doliese mucho algo, a imagen cayó a la cama —¿Papi? ¿Estás bien?

—Si querida - sonrió con pesar —Lorna - llamó.

—¿Papi?

—¿Estas en contacto con tus hermanos verdad?

—Sip, hablamos mucho por teléfono y por cartas.

—Hija, pronto tú y tus hermanos... deben ser más unidos que nunca, tiempos difíciles se avecinan y no poder estar con ustedes para guiarlos.

—¿Te vas a ir muy lejos? ¿A dónde? ¿Para siempre?

—Sí, no lo sé y quizás - respondió en orden.

—Iré contigo, llamare a mis hermanos e iremos todos juntos - dijo la niña de cabellos verdes mientras salía de su cama y alistaba sus cosas en una mochila.

—No tesoro, es un viaje que hare yo solo - dijo con un tono triste —No ira nadie más que yo.

—Pero....pero…- la voz de la pequeña Lorna se cortó y empezó a llorar, su padre la acuno en sus brazos y la arrullo —Quiero ir contigo.

—Lo siento mucho Schatz - susurro, sus lágrimas salían, no había llorado desde hace años, ahora, que eran sus últimos días de vida, lloraría, por miedo, tristeza, felicidad, solo esos días.

—Promete que me escribirás.

—Ojalá que me dejen enviar cartas - sonrió en tanto apareció el hombre rojo dando a entender que el tiempo se había acabado—Adiós meine Schatz, Ich liebe dich.

—Ich liebe dich auch Vati - niña susurro bostezando.

Le dio un beso en la frente y la recostó, dándole su osito para dormir, y desapareció del lugar en una nube roja oscura.

***

Ambos hombres durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a descansar, el uso constante de sus poderes y que el otro estuviese en una situación crítica, fueron buenos sedantes, en cuanto cayo la noche, se encaminaron a su siguiente punto.

Su siguiente parada Washington (2)

En una casa a las afueras de Washington.

Los niños jugaban un poco antes de dormir, la niñera que había sido centrada para cuidar de ellos estaba hablando con su amiga sin para mientras veía la televisión.

—Pietro no - dijo una niña mientras leía su libro de cuentos, y su hermano salía del cuarto, pero no fue escuchada, a los cinco segundos su hermano ya estaba en el cuarto para poder ver desde ahí su plan.

Vio que la chica bostezaba y que cayo rendida en el sillón, para ver si había funcionado, grito muy fuerte, pero no fue escuchado, vaya que las pastillas para dormir de su mamá eran fuertes.

—Genial ahora si podremos hacer ruido - sonrió triunfante el muchacho de cabello plateado.

—¿Anestesiando a su niñera? - esa voz la reconocieron al instante —Pietro no está bien que hagas eso, será una humana, pero es la que está a cargo de ustedes.

—¡¡Papi!! - gritaron los dos abrazando a su padre con euforia, hacía mucho que no lo veían, y solamente sabían de él, por medio de cartas y las noticias que siempre decían cosas horribles de él, pero ellos no hacían caso, después de besos y abrazos la mano de Wanda tocó el rostro de su padre y dejó de reír (3), en tanto su mellizo ya se había distraído con el amigo de su padre diciendo lo "cool" que era ser rojo. 

El alemán se dio cuenta de que la pequeña Wanda supo del destino de su padre al solo tocarlo, pero le hizo un gesto de que no se alarme o llore, porque si no, se arruinaría el momento tan feliz que estaba viviendo.

—Pa, te vez algo delgado, y con cara de muerto, debes comer y dormir mas- reprocho Pietro ya que su hermana no hablaba — Sobró pizza y soda de la cena, iré por la comida, a los segundos ya estaba con la caja de pizza y sus sodas.

—Papi... ¿cómo se llama el señor rojo?

—Perdón mis modales niños - el hombre ruso se limpió la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta de papel e hizo una venia —Soy Azazel, un amigo cercano de tu padre, me pidió que lo llevase a ver a sus hijos, ya que mi poder es la tele trasportación - dijo con tono de divertida presunción, el pequeño hizo un gran escándalo de asombro y la pequeña sonrió, su padre la tomó de la mano y le dio una sonrisa de complicidad. 

—¿Viste a Lorna papi?

—Así es, fue una pena no poderla traer aquí, y sé que han estado en comunicación, eso está muy bien, que sean unidos - sonrió tranquilo, sus hijos estarían bien, estaba seguro, no importaría las dificultades, siempre estarían juntos.

—¿Te contó cuál es su nombre clave?

—Polaris.

—Exacto, yo seré Quicksilver.

—¿Tú Wanda?

—Todavía no lo sé, por más mezclas que haga no sale nada, nada combina con roja y bruja o maga - suspiro con derrota

Luego de jugar vio la hora, era tarde, dio una señal al hombre ruso quien se despidió de los niños y desapareció diciendo que esperaría afuera.

—Ya es hora de que duerman su madre vendrá y no creo que quiera verme... - dijo mientras los ayudaba a cambiarse —Oh vaya, casi lo olvido - rio y los arropo mientras les entregaba a cada uno algo —Pietro, ten te serán de ayuda cuando uses tus poderes, son algo simples pero te ayudaran - Erik le entrego un par de googles que utilizaban los motociclistas al correr, el niño se emocionó mucho y juro que siempre los iba a usar, sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Te amo hijo - el pequeño sonrió sonrojado.

—Lo sé, y yo a ti - sonrió y esta vez el sueño le había vencido.

El hombre se acercó a su hija arropándola.

—Este collar era de tu abuela, dijo que era un amuleto de la suerte, todas las hijas mayores de nuestra familia lo han usado, ahora es tu turno Wanda - sonrió y le puso el collar, la niña no dijo nada —Scarlet Witch.

—¿Scarlet Witch?

—Bruja escarlata ¿Te gusta?

La niña asintió, el hombre le dio un beso en su frente dijo las mismas palabras que a su hermano y justo cuando iba a irse su manito lo detuvo, y empezó a llorar, pero en silencio ya que despertaría a Pietro.

—No quiero que... - la niña empezó a negar y abrazaba con más fuerza a su padre, como si sus palabras pudiesen evitar su fatal destino, pero tristemente no lo haría.

—Hija prométeme que buscaran a su hermana, en cuanto puedan, no deben estar solos - dijo acariciando sus cabellos, la niña asintió mientras abrazaba a su padre —Wanda... nunca olvides esto - llamó su padre haciéndole ver tiernamente a los ojos —Tú eres magia, nunca te disculpes por el fuego que hay en ti. (4)

Abrazó a su niña hasta que por el cansancio durmió aun con lágrimas, el derramo también las suyas, luego de darles a sus hijos un último beso en la frente se marchó del lugar.  
Le quedaba una última parada, tomo una bocanada de aire y se encamino con su amigo.

***

Su última parada; Westchester, Nueva York.

En la escuela Charles Xavier para niños con talento.

El director se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro como siempre después de su taza de té, hoy no era un día como cualquiera, pero algo inusual pasaba, Erik, no Magneto, siempre ocupaba su mente, aunque sea solo unos segundos, aunque eso bastaba para deprimirle un rato y enojarlo más, no quería saber más del aquel hombre que le hizo sentir el sentimiento más bello, el amor, pero después el más horrible dolor, el abandono.

—Buenas noches Charles - esa voz la conocía.

Era él, Erik, lo vio con el rostro más demacrado, y sin su casco, quizás... ¡No! El no vino para quedarse, no quería saber lo que le había pasado, y esta vez no leería su mente, no se preocuparía por él, él ya no le importaba.

—Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido, vete ahora, antes de que llame a Hank y créeme que estará mas que feliz que acompañarte a la salida - una fría pregunta y más palabras hirientes, pero aun por más que le doliese, estaría firme.

—Vine a pedirte algo...

—¿Qué quieres?

—Una partida de ajedrez.

—¿Ajedrez?

—Solo una partida, y luego me marchare y ya no volverás a verme, jamás.

¿A qué se refería? Hablaba muy serio, su mirada era suplicante, algo totalmente desconocido para Charles observar del otro.

—Está bien

—¿No leerás mi mente?

—No volveré a entrar en tu mente, no quiero saber nada de ti - escupió las palabras, no merecía menos.

—Muy bien, entonces, a jugar - dijo con un tono algo animado ¿Que le estaba pasado a Erik? 

—Tu mueves primero.

Jugaron en silencio, fue un juego rápido, tal y como había dicho, veinte minutos (5), perdió, no le sorprendió para nada, su mirada estaba más concentrada en su oponente que en el juego mismo.

—Tu tiempo ya acabo, ahora retírate - dijo dándole la espalda con su silla, pero el alemán, a pesar del dolor hizo voltear la silla y dio un beso al profesor, un casto ósculo, de aquellos que solía darle a escondidas o para tomarle por sorpresa, quería sentir la dicha de tocar esos rojizos labios por última vez.

Tristemente esa dicha duro muy pero muy poco.

Se oyó una cachetada.

Charles había golpeado a Erik, y este al estar más débil se tambaleo.

—Cumple tu maldita palabra, largo de aquí, no quiero volver a verte - volteo a ver esos ojos azules que no irradiaban ya ese amor de antaño sino rencor. Y él, era el causante.

El alemán había dado instrucciones a Azazel, que si dentro de quince a veinte minutos escuchaba una cachetada debía ir por él y regresar a la guarida y si no debía irse, y por si acaso se despidió del hombre rojo, claro que a Azazel le pareció muy divertida y extraña instrucción, pero al ver la seriedad de su líder se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.  
El hombre ruso apareció al instante, asustando un poco al castaño y a la vez desconcertándolo, Erik en cuanto lo vio, se fue con él.

—Al menos pude robarte un último beso - su voz sonaba tranquila, miro a su viejo amigo y en ese corto momento de la tele transportación, Charles pudo ver en Erik una débil sonrisa, una triste y real sonrisa.

El castaño se fue a su cama con las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios, y con preguntas que jamás tendrían su respuesta, ya era muy tarde para eso, demasiado tarde.

***  
Al llegar a la mansión, Magneto se puso peor, sufrió un desmayo, la enfermedad y su poca nutrición, ya que el ingerir cualquier alimento era una proeza, prefería solo beber líquido a excepción de la última visita a sus hijos, lo había hecho caer.

Al despertar ya era el cuarto día.

Entendió los motivos de Charles, entendió su posición, pero, aun así, su corazón no dejaría de dolerle, aun así, quería arriesgarse, quizás aún albergaba algo de esperanza, pero las cosas james suceden como uno quiere.

Antes de morir como había planeado conviviría con su gente, mejor su muerte a que sus hermanos muertos por ese veneno, él no era más que otro mutante otra persona, así que, durante ese día, estuvo con ellos.

—Cuida bien de Raven - pidió el alemán.

—Ya soy mayor para cuidarme sola - dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Sí, pero el niño que llevas en ti necesita también de su padre - a chica sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de su pareja —Te están esperando.

—Gracias - dijo serio mientras iba a reunirse con sus compañeros mutantes, salió de su cuarto, dio un último discurso a sus hermanos y hermanas esta vez con más energía, su gente se emocionaba con cada palabra dicha por el controlador de metal, al terminar muchos lloraron, sabían cuál sería el destino de su líder, pero él los apaciguo al decir que tendrían tres líderes y que el confiaba ciegamente en sus hombres y en su causa.

Todos alistaron sus cosas y dejaron la mansión dejando al líder a excepción de esas tres personas.

—Qué pasó con...

—No leyó mi mente, no quiso, así que no tiene ni idea de mi situación, no lo culpo, al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien destruyo ese sentimiento con mis actos - su mirada se perdía en el paisaje hosco del descuidado jardín. 

—¿Morirás así? - pregunto Raven ante la idea que su líder había planteado acerca de cómo moriría.

—No podrán sacar nada de cenizas, además, ya me habré ido antes de que sienta el fuego - sonrió mientras se dirigía a su habitación —Gracias por todo... Raven - dijo nombrándola con aquel nombre que hacía tiempo no escuchaba de él.

—Adiós...Erik - dijo limpiados una lagrima traicionera antes de irse.

Un muchacho que controlaba el poder de manejar el fuego a voluntad hizo los honores, incendio la casa.

Erik se sentó con mucha dificultad en el sillón individual, frente a él, su juego de ajedrez, con un último movimiento de su mano, una sola pieza se movió flotando hacia él, era el rey blanco, siempre lo vio como el rey bueno, siempre alegre y positivo que brindaba luz, paz...serenidad...

—Charles... - sonrió con dificultad, su cuerpo dolía demasiado ya no pudo con los espasmos, el fuego entro a su habitación.

Pero, tal y como lo había dicho, moriría antes de que el fuego lo tocase.

Y así fue.

Magneto había muerto.

Erik Lehnsherr había muerto.

No tardo mucho, el fuego se esparció con rapidez por todo el lugar.

La casa estaba envuelta en llamas.

—Mutante y orgulloso - un chico que empezó a llorar dijo una y otra vez.

Todos los demás le siguieron, gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos, los tres líderes repitieron la frase. Al día siguiente de la casa sólo había cenizas, la policía había llegado tarde, no encontrarían el cuerpo del terrorista, solo cenizas, pero cierto policía encontró una pieza de ajedrez extrañamente intacta, la guardo en su chaqueta y se marchó del lugar.

***

La noticia de la muerte del líder mutante había corrido rápido, al principio se pensó en traición por su propia gente, pero cuando vieron que sus seguidores decían que seguirían siéndole fieles apoyando a Magneto, la idea fue descartada, nadie sabía el verdadero motivo por el que el líder de la rebelión había muerto sólo en esa mansión.

En un departamento de la ciudad de Carolina del norte; una niña con lágrimas en los ojos se había encerrado en su habitación abrazando ese oso de felpa, miro una esfera de metal y lo moldeo como era el casco de su padre, en cuanto pudiese iría en busca de sus hermanos.

En una casa en Washington un par de mellizos se quedaron en su cuarto mirando el techo, ya habían llorado mucho, debían encontrar a su hermanita y cumplir la promesa hecha a su padre de que estarían los tres juntos.

Y por otro lado esas y más cosas se escuchaba en la radio que escuchaba un hombre alto de gafas, no podía creerlo, Erik había muerto, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a una chica de piel azul acompañada de un hombre rojo, una gran punzada atravesó su corazón al ver a esa mujer al lado de otro hombre.

—Hola Hank, vinimos a ver a Charles.

—Está en su cuarto.

—Gracias - dijo la metamorfa y se marchó con su esposo a las habitaciones del telépata.  
Al entrar vieron la habitación oscura, y el sonido de la radio, Charles miraba la ventana desde su cama sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

—Charles - llamó su hermana, la volteo a ver con ojos cansados, como si no hubiese podido dormir —Vine a...

—¿Qué pasó? .... - pregunto intentando no quebrarse al hablar —¿Cómo Erik murió así?

—Azazel - llamo la mujer a su pareja quien se arrodillo ante el castaño para hacer ver ese recuerdo.

Las imágenes del hospital, de la dolorosa despedida con sus hijos, del gran dolor que pudo ver cada vez que su líder se movía, la despedida de sus hermanos y hermanas, el incendio, la que más le dolió ver, el verse a sí mismo rechazar a ese hombre que había amado tanto, y como vio a Erik con unos ojos ya no fríos, ya no llenos de odio, sino de resignación a su destino y tristeza.  
Al terminar Azazel se retiró para da paso a Raven quien se acercó al castaño, le dio un abrazo de consuelo y le entrego algo.

—Es la única pieza que sobrevivió de su juego de ajedrez... nosotros debemos irnos, nos están esperando, cuídate Charles - esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de partir en esa niebla roja junto a su esposo, en ese momento Hank apareció.

—Charles...

—Déjame solo Hank...por favor...déjame...

El hombre hizo caso dejando a su amigo y director en su habitación.

El telépata al sentir lejos a su amigo, miro la pieza, era el rey negro, ese rey siempre lo imagino como un rey frio, serio.... gruñón...pero tierno sin saberlo, decidido, de corazón noble...

—Erik... - ya no pudo contenerse, pego a su pecho esa diminuta pieza, lloro, lloro como nunca antes, murmuraba ese nombre una y otra vez, a vez mezclada con “que esto sólo sea una horrible pesadilla”,” "debí haberlo sabido", "¿Por qué no leí tu mente?", "pude haber hecho algo", "lo siento", "te amo".

Más esas palabras ya no podrían ser escuchadas, solamente se perderían en la oscuridad de esa habitación, cuyo habitante no dejaría de lamentarse cada día, por lo que pudo haber hecho, y por ciego rencor evitó.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

Un eterno lamento por una causa perdida, pero que si bien pudo haberla apaciguado.

Pero, como dije antes, ya no ser viviría de nada.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) No se exactamente donde vive Lorna, solo vi lo que describía la wiki :P  
> (2) Me baso en la ubicación de la casa de Peter en DOFP  
> (3) Aún me confunden los poderes de Wanda, así que hice que ella pudiese ver un pasado reciente de quienes tocara directamente, de ahí Wanda sabía lo que le iba a pasar a su papá :’(  
> (4) Esa frase la encontré en Pinterest.  
> (5) El tiempo en una partida de ajedrez siempre varia, pero las partidas rápidas duran de 15 a 20 minutos.  
> Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en otros mundos


End file.
